Love Song
by magz4815
Summary: As Steve struggles to adjust to life in the modern world, one very punk, very tech-savvy girl may just be the answer to his prayers.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, can I help you?"

The large man had just walked in off the street, and looked a little lost. He wore khaki's and a plain white tshirt that I could see his rippling muscles through. Even yet, he seemed shy and unsure of himself, not like most guys with that body. If ANY other guys that that body. Yum. _Not my type,_ I thought, _but not bad. Not bad at all. Mmm_

"I, um, in my day this was a candy shop, I was looking for a Hershey bar. But I must be in the wrong place. I'm very sorry, excuse me." He turned to exit my wonderful little music store, but I wanted him to stay _That's odd, you said yourself he's not your type. Why do you want him to stay? Because he's interesting, thats all._ (Yes, I argue with myself sometimes.)

"Hold on. You look a little confused. Here have a candy bar." I handed him my Hershey's Special Dark that I keep in my purse, and grabbed one for myself. "What's your name? And what did you mean 'In my day...'?"

"Thank you very much ma'am. My name is Steve, I-" Just as I was beginning to realize that i loved the sound of his timid voice, a phone rang. He glanced around as if looking for a landline, then looked at me questioningly.

"Hey," I said, raising my hands in a 'not mine' gesture. "My ringtone's not the Star Spangled Banner."  
He smiled at that, then a look of clarity crossed his face. "Oh...Oh! Excuse me, I have to take this." He pulled the newest generation IPhone out of his pocket, but just looked at it confused, trying to decide what to do.

"Here, let me."

Relief showed plainly on his face as he handed the phone to me.

_Stark? As is Tony Stark?! This guy knows Tony Stark. Cool. _

I slid the unlock open, hit answer, and handed it back to him. He took it with a nod and a smile of gratitude. "Hello Tony...No, I didn't know...I'll be there in a few minutes..." He suddenly looked very exasperated, and said "I'm very sorry, but I have to leave. There are...things I must take care of. It was very nice meeting you Miss...?"

"No 'Miss', just Sophia"

"Well nice to meet you, Miss Sophia."

I smiled and shook my head as he left, thinking to myself _Will I ever see him again? I hope so...Steve...That's a nice name..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. I didn't think people would actually like my story. And I gotta give a shout out to my lovely Beta, ZombieKittyBoom, she tells me the hard truth, AND makes me write things for her :D

"What is it Stark?" I demanded angrily. That girl at the music store had seemed very nice, and I had been hoping to get to know her a little better. She had the style that Tony referred to as "punk". Chin length black hair, with choppy layers, and a bright orange streak for her eye-covering bangs that faded out to white at the bottom. She wore a lot of dark makeup, but her deep brown eyes shone with laughter and she had an easy smile. She was small, about 5'4", and thin. Very pretty figure, but it was those eyes that he couldn't stop-

"HEY! Captain! Are you even listening to me?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to face him. "Tony. You know I don't understand your technology, and yet you insist on forcing it upon me. So, no, I  
wasn't listening. I have...other things on my mind."

"So who's the girl?"

I could feel myself begin to blush. *Calm down!* I told loud I said, "What girl? Wh-who said there was a girl?"

Tony started to grin an evil grin, and began chanting, "Stevey's got a girlfriend. Stevey's got a girlfriend!" He stopped suddenly. "Jarvis? What's that noise?"

"I'm not sure, sir." I jumped a little at that. I was still getting used to the floating voice that came from nowhere and everywhere all at once. "It seems someone has hacked into my system."

"Shit." Tony muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry, sir, I have it under control. Tracing them as we speak, and as soon as I have their location, I'll cut them off."

"Good, make sure the sensitive files aren't leaked."

"Of course." Jarvis paused. "Mr. Stark we seem to have a problem."

"Jarvis I do not like bad news."

"I know, but I have the location from the trace. They appear to be...in the building, sir."

"Damn."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes, I know it's short. More of a filler chapter really.

We ran up to Tony's office and burst in, expecting an infiltrator. But when we walked in we were amazed to see Director Fury.

"We have a mission for you, Tony, Steve."

"Just us? What about the others?" I questioned, all thoughts of Sophia erased from my mind in a moment.

"No time. Brooklyn's being attacked by some gangs."

"Gangs?" Tony scoffed. "Isn't that the police's problem? We handle bigger things than some gang spats, Fury"

"They got their hands on an artificial tesseract. High power lasers, incinerating people on the spot. Go. Now."

"Wait. Did you say Brooklyn?" I suddenly remembered Sophia, running her music store right in the heart of Brooklyn.

"Yes. Brooklyn. NOW MOVE!" Fury shouted at us.

We ran out of the building, rushing for Brooklyn, my mind focused on one thing.

_I have to save Sophia_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, I think it probably goes without saying that I don't own Marvel characters/companies/etc. The songs are Chop Suey! by System of a Down, and Love Somebody by Maroon 5, and no, I don't own those either.

_"I cry when angels deserve to die."_

I hum along to the music I have playing throughout my store. _I love this song...But I'm not really in the mood. How about something a little peppier?_ I walk over to my mp3 player that I hook up to my speakers every morning. _Ohhhh this looks good!_ I think with a small smile.

"_I really wanna love somebody, I really wanna dance the night away"_

Yes, I know. Maroon 5 doesn't fit my punk lifestyle, but they amuse me and I love them. Besides, I was closed for the night, just tidying up before I headed to my apartment.

"_I really wanna touch somebody, I think about you every single day._"

Out of nowhere, I found myself thinking about that man who came in earlier, Steve. _Odd, that song brought him to mind...Oh well._

I continued alphabetizing the newest cds that I had gotten in, organizing them neatly on the shelves (I'm a little OCD, and it helped keep my business running). I heard laser shots coming from somewhere. You know, the kind of zwang-y sound like in all those science fiction movies. I payed no attention, because next door was a video shop run by a couple geeks (Jared and Kyle, brothers) who love sci-fi. I assumed it was them watching a movie.

But then I saw the people outside. Hundreds of people were running past my door, screaming. I reached my hand below the counter and grabbed my little handgun to protect myself.

Through the glass of my door, I saw a person running, and then they suddenly just burst into pieces in a flash of blue light. I decided then that probably staying in the backroom tonight was a better option than walking home. The door that connected my store to Jared and Kyle's burst open, startling me. I threw my gun up facing that direction.

"Whoa, Soph, chillax girl, 's just us!" Jared threw his hands up while Kyle cowered behind him. Jared's my age, 23, and his brother Kyle is only 12.

"It's ok, Kyle." I laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood so he wouldn't be scared. "I wont shoot you."

"Yeah, well what about them?" He asked pointing out the door.

Jared and I exchanged worried glances over Kyle's head. He looked toward the (shared) backroom and I nodded.

"Come on, Kyle, let's go in the back 'n' watch a movie. We'll be safe there as long as they can't see us." Jared ushered Kyle back, as I gathered all I needed to lock up (I keep valuables, like signed albums and my cash, in a safe in the back.). I found myself thinking about Steve. _If he was here, everything would be alright. What the heck am I thinking? Whatever, I still wish he was here-_

Suddenly there was a huge crash, interrupting my thoughts, and a giant disk came flying through my window. On instinct, I dropped my cds and caught it. A quick glance told me it was Captain America's shield, a legend come to life, they said, and Kyle's biggest hero.

"Sorry ma'am, but I'll need that back." A familiar voice floated into the room. *Where have I heard that voice before? I can't quite-* I looked up to see the Captain, all dressed in patriotic reds, whites, and blues.

"Sophia? Please, I need that soon?"

Suddenly, the voice clicked in my mind and my eyes widened.

In a state of total shock, I gasped out, "Steve?!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. School just started, so it's been hectic.

~Steve's POV~

She stared at me with eyes as big as saucers. "Yes. It's me."

"Wow. Um. Oh, right. You need the shield. Gotta save the world. Here." She handed me my shield and I turned to leave.

"I'll explain later. Just for now, stay here and hide." I ran out the door and into the panicked crowds. I scanned the area quickly, the rest of the Avengers were in full swing, every one doing their part in the battle raging around me. I noticed the police were just arriving on the scene. I sprinted over to them.

"What is that stuff?" one of the officers asked.

"It's Hydra technology. Basically it's like a laser. Stay down and do _not_ get hit." I knew they had no chance of being able to take on this kind of weaponry, even in the hands of a gang. I ducked behind my shield and ran at the nearest enemy, knocking him off balance and making him drop his gun. I quickly scooped it up, and hit him over the head with it, effectively knocking him out. The fight was short lived; once they had realized they couldn't take us on, they quickly surrendered.

I walked to where Stark and Barton had several men on their knees, hands behind their heads. "We're gonna take 'em in to Fury for questioning," Stark said. "These guys seem to be some kind of leaders. Figure they may know something."

"Right. Do you need me for anything else?" My mind had been entirely focused on the battle, but now I wanted to talk to Sophia.

"No, I think we're good here," Barton answered, absentmindedly reaching out and clotheslining a guy who tried to run. "It's all under control."


End file.
